A debugger is a software development and testing tool that monitors the behavior and state of a program as it executes. For example, some debuggers track the position in the program at which the computer system is executing the program, and/or track the values of at least some of the variables accessed by the program. Some debuggers are capable of simultaneously monitoring each thread of a multithreaded program.